Certain appliances, such as a refrigerator appliance, utilize convection cooling systems for cooling one or more chilled chambers. For instance, a common cooling system for a refrigerator appliance includes an evaporator and an air duct. During operations, the air duct may direct a flow of air across the evaporator and to/from the chilled chamber(s). A convective heat transfer between the flow of air and the evaporator generally serves to cool the flow of air before it is directed to the chilled chamber(s). In some such systems, air is recirculated across the evaporator and to at least one chilled chamber. Through this heat transfer, a chilled chamber may be maintained at the desired temperature. In certain conventional refrigerator appliances, the air duct is positioned within a cabinet of the refrigerator appliance and attached to an internal liner that defines the chilled chamber. Insulation may surround the internal liner or air duct.
Challenges often exist with these conventional appliances. As an example, it may be difficult to construct or maintain a suitable seal between an air duct and an internal liner. Gaps may form between the air duct and the internal liner. During operations, air may thus leak from the air duct (e.g., into an undesired portion of the cabinet), decreasing the efficacy and efficiency of the cooling system. If insulation is placed within the cabinet, it is possible for foam to enter the air duct (e.g., during assembly) and hinder the flow of air through the duct. Some existing systems utilize multi-piece gaskets or O-rings fitted between an air duct and liner. However, these systems may be difficult to assemble and prone to defects. Moreover, these systems may increase the overall cost and complexity of the appliance.
Therefore, there is a need for further improvements to the cooling systems of various appliances. It would be advantageous to provide an air duct or appliance with one or more features to address the above-identified issues. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an air duct that can easily establish a suitable seal between the air duct and a mating surface.